La mente sobre la materia
by Alienas
Summary: Kirk y Spock están jugando al ajedrez cuando el Capitán mete la pata. Como siempre. Sólo que esta vez desencadena situaciones inesperadas. Slash K/S. Traducción permitida.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos Star Trek, y no gano nada haciendo esto (ojalá, pero no XD).

La historia pertenece a kyliselle que me ha permitido traducirla y podéis encontrar el link a la historia original en mi profile.

_**LA MENTE SOBRE LA MATERIA**_

- Tu turno, Spock.

Spock consideró el tablero intensamente, con su atención totalmente ocupada. Como si nada más en el universo existiese más allá de las piezas y los cuadrados blancos y negros delante de él. No por primera vez, Kirk se encontró irracionalmente celoso del juego de ajedrez. Spock sólo se concentraba en él así, si Kirk lo cabreaba primero.

- Y… ¿cómo van las cosas? – preguntó casualmente, incapaz de resistir, y por lo menos, intentar tener un poco de esa capacidad cerebral enfocada en su dirección.

Spock ni siquiera lo miró.

- Mi situación personal es tan insignificante como irrelevante para esta partida, Capitán.

Yyyyyy una gran, gran cagada para Kirk.

- Oh. Um. De acuerdo – dijo, atormentando su cerebro por más conversación. Le gustaban esas partidas de ajedrez, le gustaba la visión de Spock en sus habitaciones y estaba más asustado de lo que quería admitir de que Spock se aburriera de él y parase sus partidas de esos días. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Uhura? ¿La has follado ya?

Spock, que estaba a punto de coger su caballo, de hecho, se congeló.

El estómago de Kirk se hizo plomo.

- Perdón, perdón, no es asunto mío – soltó rápidamente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Spock se estaba levantando.

- Creo que me retiraré por esta noche – dijo él, pero Kirk fácilmente lo tradujo por _jódete y muere. _

- Spock. – Kirk tenía su atención ahora, genial. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente bueno en cabrear a un ser sin emociones? – Soy un idiota. Sabes que soy un idiota. No te vayas. – Realmente, esperaba que no hubiese sonado tan desesperado como se sentía. - ¿Por favor?

Spock le miró fijamente por un momento y entonces, se volvió a sentar. Kirk suspiró de alivio.

- Esa no fue una cuestión apropiada.

- En absoluto. Soy un horrible pervertido. Tu vida sexual es – _mi obsesión _– ningún asunto mío. ¿Aceptas mi disculpa?

- Nyota acabó nuestra relación esta mañana.

Kirk se estremeció. _Muy bien, Capitán Gilipollas_.

- Así que… ¿estás soltero? – Spock le observó intensamente. – Quiero decir, qué putada. ¿Te dijo por qué?

Él lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- A causa de mi inhabilidad para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

_Estoy tan jodido. _

- ¿Te gustaría enviarme, de nuevo, a ese iceberg? Porque iré voluntariamente esta vez. Pincharme el cuello no será necesario.

Spock le ignoró y movió su caballo.

- Mate.

- Spock. Tío. Lo siento.

- Es tu turno, Capitán.

- ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

- No tendría ningún propósito. No es un tema en el que puedas ayudarme.

- No lo sabes. Quizá sea capaz de ayudarte.

Él se apoyó en la silla y lo consideró.

- Es verdad que tu promiscuidad es bien conocida y de un nivel extraordinariamente alto para un humano. Puede ser que discutir contigo un asunto sexual sea lógico.

_Fantástico. Piensa que soy un gilipollas y un putón. _Kirk trató de sonreír.

- Así que… ¿quieres hablar? Soy todo orejas, aunque las mías no sean – _adorables_ – puntiagudas como las tuyas.

- Una expresión curiosa, pero creo que puedo discernir el significado. Muy bien. Eres consciente de que los Vulcanos se disciplinan a ellos mismos para prevenir que las emociones ejercen el control.

_Ooooh, ha dicho disci… _Kirk cortó su tren de pensamiento antes de que pudiera ir a algún lugar sucio.

- Ah-hah – dijo él. – Tú también eres bueno en eso. Has reprimido muy bien tus sentimientos.

- … Así es. Parece que un efecto secundario de esta represión es que todas mis urgencias sexuales se han reprimido también. No es inusual ya que la mayoría de Vulcanos sólo se juntan cuando lo necesitan biológicamente.

- Y… ¿qué? ¿No se te levanta?

- No estás totalmente equivocado.

Bien. Kirk podía manejar esto.

- De acuerdo. No te preocupes; les ocurre a un montón de chicos. Lo que necesitas hacer es…

- Capitán. No experimento deseos sexuales de ningún tipo, incluyendo los de estimulación física.

- Oh. Espera. Entonces… ¿nunca lo has hecho?

- ¿Nunca he hecho qué?

- Sexo.

Spock lo miró con curiosidad.

- Sin una necesidad biológica o una finalidad reproductiva, ¿a qué propósito serviría el sexo?

- Eso era un no, ¿verdad?

- Afirmativo.

_Jodida. Mierda. _Kirk tragó audiblemente. _Bien, estate tranquilo, Kirk, y no digas nada estúpido. _

- Así que ¿eres soltero y virgen?

Le levantó una ceja.

_Sutil, James_. Kirk se cuadró y puso la más madura expresión de _soy el jodido capitán de la Enterprise y esto son negocios serios _en su cara.

- ¿No sientes placer físico, sin importar quién te toque bajo qué circunstancias?

- Correcto.

- ¿Y Uhura rompió contigo por eso?

- Para ella era lógico hacerlo.

Kirk tampoco podía culparla, realmente. Era un obstáculo difícil de sobrepasar. No que las parejas no lo sobrepasaran, o eso había oído, pero aun así.

- ¿No puedes, ya sabes… desreprimir tu actividad sexual?

- No lo sé. No estoy… totalmente seguro de cómo hacerlo sin liberar todas mis otras emociones, y no deseo que eso ocurra.

Kirk asintió lentamente. No entendía como a Spock podía gustarle tanto vivir como un Vulcano, todo tan lógico y sin emociones.

- ¿La echas de menos?

Él se quedó en silencio. Lo que, en términos de Spock, era equivalente a sollozar frenéticamente des del corazón. Los hombros de Kirk se hundieron. Spock podía estar soltero ahora, y él podía desearle, pero también se preocupaba lo suficiente por Spock como para desear verle feliz, incluso si eso significaba verlo con Uhura.

- Pensaré en algo – prometió, incapaz de soportar el pensamiento del estoico Vulcano Spock sufriendo. – Te ayudaré a conseguirla de nuevo.

Spock estuvo en silencio por un par de momentos más, y después dijo simplemente:

- Es tu turno, Capitán.

Y lo era.

*** ***

Kirk había atormentado su cerebro para que encontrase una solución durante el resto de la partida. Nada le vino a la mente. Al final, después del ajedrez, cuando Kirk se quedó sin excusas para retenerlo más, Spock se fue. Él pasó un par de minutos mirando fijamente al tablero de ajedrez, su corazón un desorden de sentimientos conflictivos – incluso sabiendo lo que sabía ahora de la naturaleza sexual de Spock, pasar una tarde con su Primer Oficial aún le dejaba caliente. Se avergonzó de sí mismo vagamente – pero no lo suficientemente avergonzado para parar –, y fue furtivamente hacia la ducha para una cita potente con su mano derecha.

Por los últimos meses, todas sus fantasías se habían centrado en Spock – él follándolo, Spock follándole a él, follándose el uno al otro en la cama y en cualquier superficie plana de la _Enterprise_. En cuanto envolvió su polla dura con su mano debajo del chorro del agua caliente – un lujo de lo más apreciado en el espacio profundo -, apoyó su espalda contra las baldosas y pensó: _si sólo Spock pudiera sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, _y entonces…

Espera.

Jodida _mierda_.

Kirk era un maldito _genio._

_ *** ***_

- Capitán. ¿A qué debo está inesperada visita?

Kirk tragó. Había corrido hacia el cuarto de Spock, esperando poder atraparlo aún despierto. Su cabello estaba mojado, se había puesto los zapatos sin calcetines, y había salido rápidamente. Había ido directamente allí a hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca: arreglar la relación de Spock y Uhura. Porque era lo correcto, o alguna mierda así de horrible y depresiva.

- He tenido una idea. Para, ya sabes. El problema.

Spock alzó una ceja.

- Entonces te sugiero que entres en mi cuarto para discutirlo. – Kirk lo siguió al interior de su habitación. – Admito que estoy dudando de que hayas encontrado una solución que realmente funcione.

- Tienes tan poca fe en mí. – Bien, no había pretendido que sonara tan amargo.

Él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y luego llevó a Kirk más adentro del cuarto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

- Una fusión mental.

El rostro de Spock, en realidad, registró un indicio de sorpresa, lo que significaba que Kirk lo había chocado profundamente. Siguió presionando:

- Si le haces una fusión mental, podrás sentir lo que ella siente. Cuando lo esté sintiendo. Así que podrás sentir lo que ella esté sintiendo mientras tienen sexo. Será como si lo sintieras tú mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Es una sugerencia creativa, - Spock dijo finalmente, en realidad sonando respetuoso por una vez. – La teoría en que se respalda es razonable.

Kirk sonrió, sin que tuviera ninguna alegría real. _Bien. Buen trabajo, Capitán Jodido. Le has dado a Spock una manera de follarse a Uhura. Disfruta viendo como se enamoran. Otra vez. _

- No obstante no lo intentaré con la Teniente Uhura.

- Espera… ¿qué? Pero acabas de decir…

- La teoría es razonable, sí. Sin embargo, el éxito no está asegurado. No tengo manera de saber cómo responderá Nyota a una fusión de mente, ni de predecir mi propia habilidad de interpretar sus sentimientos a través de una victoriosamente.

- Pero podrías intentarlo y descubrirlo. – _Y ¿por qué le estoy intentando convencer?_

- Creo que sería… injusto… para la Teniente que, como los humanos dicen, _le dé esperanzas, _sólo para descubrir que la fusión no funciona.

Kirk no lo vería sufrir más.

- Pues primero inténtalo con alguien que no sea ella.

Spock elevó una ceja.

- De todos modos, Capitán, lo haré, si sugieres que hay alguien que se ofrecería voluntario para realizar un acto sexual conmigo mientras determino si una fusión mental tendría éxito, solamente para después dejarme volver con la Teniente Uhura.

Kirk sonrió débilmente. _Pues como está pasando ahora mismo, puedo pensar en exactamente un mierdecilla patético que está suficientemente loco por ti para dejarte hacer justamente eso. _

- Yo.

- ¿Qué?

Kirk sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban debajo de la mirada intensa de Spock, y sabía que se estaba sonrojando, maldita sea su pálida complexión.

- Yo, - dijo otra vez. – Yo lo haré.

- Capitán…

- Soy la opción lógica. Hasta he hecho una fusión antes. Y deberías saber cómo se siente el placer sexual, Spock. Te lo mereces.

A pesar de sí mismo, Spock se veía intrigado.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que propones?

Lo pensó por un segundo.

- Tú pondrás una mano en mi sien y yo me haré una paja. De esta manera, podrás sentir lo que siento.

Spock arqueó una ceja. Él respondió a la cuestión que no había preguntado.

- Hacerse una paja significa masturbarse.

Sus dos cejas volaron hacia arriba.

- Eso es… íntimo.

- ¿Y? Soy yo, James T. Kirk. Hago mierdas raras como esa todo el tiempo. – Kirk le dio una sonrisa engreída.

Él pareció considerarlo.

- Quizá eres la opción lógica otra vez. Nyota entendería que cualquier encuentro sexual entre nosotros no tendría importancia y no sería considerado de manera seria.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Vale – balbuceó -, lo que tú digas.

Spock estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que había apuñalado a Kirk en su ilógico y humano corazón.

- ¿Tienes ahora mismo todo lo que requieres para masturbarte?

Ahora era su turno de sentir que sus cejas volaban hacia arriba.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo _ahora_?

- ¿Hay una razón lógica para esperar?

- Bueno, no, pero…

- ¿Confió que mi cuarto será suficiente para tu actividad?

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Entonces, creo que deberíamos proceder.

Kirk dio una brusca respiración.

- De-de acuerdo – dijo, con una voz no tan firme como le habría gustado -. Esto es… rápido. ¿Debería estirarme o algo?

- Si lo prefieres. Eres bienvenido a usar mi cama. – Spock caminó hacia la sección de dormir de su cuarto. Él le siguió. Había una silla cerca de la cama y Spock se sentó allí con gracia. – Si deseas estirarte en la cama, entonces me sentaré aquí, donde pueda alcanzarte.

_Porque va estar tocándome. Spock. Spock va estar tocándome mientras yo…_ Tragó.

- Genial – se movió hacia la cama.

- Entiendo que es costumbre de los humanos quitarse la ropa durante un encuentro sexual. ¿Deseas hacerlo?

- Um… claro. Sí, claro. Podría ser también confortable.

Kirk apenas pudo quitar la nota histérica de su voz. Claro, él era James T. Kirk, y claro, él había hecho mierdas más raras antes, pero hacerse una paja mientras su primer oficial leía su mente estaba en el primer puesto de su lista de momentos de _cómo coño me he metido en esto_.

Alcanzó el dobladillo de su camiseta. Spock estaba sentado en la silla, concentrado completamente en él.

- ¿Vas a mirarme mientras me desnudo?

- Si tienes un problema conmigo mirándote mientras te desnudas, vas a tener un mayor problema con lo que viene. Quizá no eres la opción lógica que yo creía.

Kirk entrecerró los ojos. Para un ser sin sentimientos, Spock era malditamente bueno sonando condescendiente.

- No hay problema – dijo casi en un arrullo -. Sólo estaba preocupado sobre lo que un virgen fuera capaz de manejar.

Ahí estaba ese tic que le encantaba ver, ese momento en el que sabía que se había metido debajo de la piel de Spock.

- Estoy bastante seguro que podré manejar cualquier cosa que tengas la intención de proporcionar, Capitán.

Su estómago dio un saltito.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, mientras suavemente pateaba sus zapatos para quitárselos.

- Así es. ¿Tengo que recordarte que no estamos seguros de que este plan vaya a funcionar?

- Oh, va a funcionar.

Kirk tenía la suma atención de Spock mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Los pantalones vinieron después, dejándolo en nada más que sus calzoncillos negros. Se los dejó puestos y se dirigió a la cama. Spock nunca paró de mirarlo.

Se estiró sobre su espalda en la cama de Spock. Pertenecía a la regulación de la Federación, la misma medida que la suya. Sacudió la almohada y se puso cómodo, arrellanándose, con la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza.

- Listo cuando tú lo estés.

Spock alcanzó el rostro de Kirk con su mano, enviando memorias de una cueva nevada repitiéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Va a ser muy profundo?

- Será una fusión superficial. Sólo suficiente para pasar sensaciones físicas. No necesitas preocuparte de que descubra tus pensamientos más secretos.

Maldita sea él y su perspicacia. Aún así, le aliviaba saber que Spock no iba a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Los ojos de Kirk revolotearon cerrados, anticipando su roce.

Cuando lo sintió, el lugar le sorprendió. De pronto, los dedos de Spock se deslizaron a través de su pelo. Abrió los ojos.

- ¿Spock?

- Estoy confirmando mi hipótesis de que tu pelo está aún mojado. ¿Te estabas duchando antes de venir aquí?

- Er… sí.

Spock todavía no había quitado los dedos de su pelo. Estaba dejando que los mechones se deslizaran entre sus dedos.

- ¿La idea de una fusión mental se te ocurrió mientras te estabas bañando?

Kirk respiró con un escalofrío. Su pelo era como un punto débil para él. Spock, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea que estaba convirtiéndolo en gelatina, pero su tacto, combinado con el recordatorio de lo que había estado haciendo mientras se bañaba, y el calor en general de estar estirado en la cama de él con nada más que sus calzoncillos mientras un Spock completamente vestido le tocaba, estaba logrando verdadera magia en su polla.

- Sí.

- Fascinante. – Spock hizo una pausa. – Tu cabello es inesperadamente suave.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Sí.

Kirk lo dejó así. Un segundo después, los dedos de Spock estaban tocando su cara, tan ligeramente que apenas podía notarlos. Miró como Spock cerraba los ojos. Pasaron varios momentos, y pudo sentir el más ligero cosquilleo en su propia mente.

- ¿Puedes sentir algo? – susurró finalmente, sabiendo que no tenía que susurrar pero incapaz de contenerse. La situación era tan extraña, y tan sensual, que ya estaba completamente duro.

- Sí. – Spock parecía sorprendido. Su voz también era un susurro. – Estás sintiendo… anticipación. Excitación.- Los dedos en su sien y mejilla se presionaron un poco más fuerte. – Estás excitado.

_No me digas_.

- ¿Y qué opinas?

- No es… desagradable.

La respiración de Spock era suficientemente fuerte para que ahora pudiera oírla. Sabía que él mismo estaba respirando más fuerte. _Creo que podemos hacerlo muchísimo mejor que 'no desagradable'_. Era el momento de ver si el plan de la fusión mental podía funcionar. Siguiendo su hábito personal de saltar directamente hacia las cosas, bajó su mano derecha y se acarició a través de los calzoncillos, enviando una puñalada de placer por su cuerpo.

Spock prácticamente se sacudió fuera de su asiento. Soltó un grito mudo y sobresaltado, sus dedos apretándose con un espasmo contra el rostro de Kirk. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y lo miró fijamente en conmoción.

Los labios de Kirk sonrieron.

- Te dije que funcionaría.

Spock no contestó; sólo continuó mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Kirk lo vio tragar, y notó como los dedos en su cara daban otro espasmo.

- Tú… - Spock parecía haber perdido las palabras. – Tú…

- Bueno, ¿eh?

- S-sí.

Santo cielo, había hecho que la voz de Spock tartamudease, y eso era tan increíblemente caliente que Kirk no pudo contenerse, y se acarició otra vez.

Spock maldijo en Vulcano cuando saltó en respuesta. Cogió esa mano con la suya libre y la sujetó encima de la cabeza de Kirk. La habitación quedó en silencio, excepto por sus fuertes respiraciones.

Después de que Spock no soltara su muñeca, probó a flexionarla. El apretón era como el hierro. No podía liberarse.

- Me estás reteniendo – dijo, en voz baja y burlona -. Pensaba que podías soportar lo que fuera a proporcionarte.

- No creo que sea prudente continuar.- La voz de Spock era forzada. Se encontró con sus ojos. Los de Spock no eran más que profundas piscinas negras. – Hay una complicación inesperada.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que no puedo garantizar que mantenga el control.

Se lamió los labios. Spock le observó hacerlo.

- Suena divertido.

- Tú no quieres que me comprometa emocionalmente, Capitán.

La advertencia de Spock sólo sirvió para que quisiera más. No se le escapó de su atención que pese a todas sus protestas, Spock no había movido las manos de su cara. El agarre en su muñeca era irrompible, pero eso estaba bien.

Tenía otra mano.

El pensamiento solamente había acabado de cruzar su mente, cuando Spock cogió su muñeca izquierda, aún extendida sobre la cabeza de Kirk, y clavó sus brazos en la cama con su mano libre.

Kirk intentó retorcerse del agarre de Spock, pero la fuerza superior de él lo mantuvo quieto.

- Has leído mi mente – le acusó.

Spock se inclinó hacia abajo, más cerca del su rostro. Ahora los dedos de la fusión estaban apretando suficientemente fuerte contra su cara para que pensara que podrían dejarle marcas rojas.

- Te. Lo. Advertí. – susurró, su boca tan cerca que fantasmeaba un aire caliente, caliente en su oreja.

Kirk se estremeció cuando una ola de placer/excitación lo atravesó. La expresión de Spock fue cómica. Retrocedió para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos bien abiertos otra vez. La mano sobre su muñeca se apretó hasta volverse un poco dolorosa.

- ¿No necesitas estimulación física para sentir placer?

Kirk sonrió, insolente, desafiante, y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Spock consiguieron abrirse aún más.

- Capitán, - dijo con voz ronca, - hay una expresión humana para tu comportamiento. – Kirk inclinó la cabeza en interrogación. – Estás jugando con fuego.

- Me gusta el fuego.

Y antes de que Spock pudiera responder, intentó con todas sus fuerzas poner delante de su mente una imagen que nunca le fallaba para excitarlo, pintándola con tanto detalle como pudo: una imagen de Spock inmovilizándole, casi como ahora, y _follándole_. La imagen, combinada con el conocimiento de que Spock podía verlo en su cabeza, le envió un poderoso espasmo de excitación/lujuria/placer que saltó a través de él.

Spock se derrumbó.

De pronto, Kirk fue aplastado contra el colchón por un caliente, pesado cuerpo cuando oyó, en la distancia, el choque de la silla golpeando el suelo. Los labios de Spock estaban sobre los suyos, feroces e insistentes, y se empujó entre sus piernas, sin quitar los dedos de su cara. La sensación de la ropa áspera de Spock contra la piel desnuda de su pecho y sus piernas, la repentina presión de otra polla dura contra la suya, lo tuvo gimiendo en voz alta. Se retorció otra vez contra el agarre de Spock en sus muñecas, casi desesperado por su necesidad de tocar.

Spock podía haberle leído la mente de nuevo, porque sus brazos quedaron, de pronto, libres. Agarró la cara de Spock con ambas manos, evitando torpemente la mano pegada a su propia cara, y devolvió el beso tan fervientemente como pudo. La mano libre de Spock desapareció, y entonces Kirk hizo un ruido del que no se sabía capaz cuando la mano de Spock se metió entre ellos, debajo de sus calzoncillos, y se cerró a su alrededor.

Kirk había tenido un trabajo manual antes, pero no de un telepático. Spock podía sentir cada cosa que él sentía, y como mejor se sentía para él, mejor se sentía para Spock. Kirk fue, rápidamente, reducido a lloriqueos y ruegos, cuando Spock le acarició mejor de lo que podía habérselo hecho él mismo. Sus manos temblaban inútilmente en los hombros del Vulcano. Era implacable: Kirk podía sentir el placer como un vaivén físico, de ida y vuelta, entre ellos, y cuando se corrió – embarazosamente rápido – Kirk no se precipitó hacia el vacio sino que voló hacia él, despedido en un poderoso orgasmo que rebotó entre ellos y condujo fuera de la mente de Kirk toda consciencia.

Cuando, finalmente, las últimas sacudidas pasaron, sólo podía quedarse allí y mirar fijamente a Spock maravillado, el pecho pesado, el cuerpo lánguido y sudado. Spock le miró, su propia respiración fatigosa, los dedos aún apretándose en su cara, la expresión inescrutable.

Cerró los ojos. Cuando su respiración se ralentizó, la extenuación propagándose a través de él, recordándole que era tarde, y que no había dormido, y que posiblemente los humanos no estaban hechos para experimentar este tipo de placer en primer lugar. El peso de Spock era cálido y se sentía cómodo encima de él. Se dio cuenta que los dedos de Spock se alzaban, y apaciblemente se arrastraban por su sien antes de deslizarse hacia arriba para jugar con su pelo otra vez.

Completamente indefenso contra el suave roce, fue arrullado hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando Kirk abrió los ojos, estaba solo. En la cama de Spock. En nada más que calzoncillos pegajosos. Se quedó quieto por un par de minutos, reacio a abandonar la calidez del capullo de mantas que lo cubrían, y aún más reacio a afrontar lo que él sabía que era inevitable.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo lo que él sabía que significaba despertarse solo: Spock había vuelto con Uhura sin mucho más que un adiós. Kirk trató de sacudirse el dolor. Ese había sido todo el plan. Sólo porque se había eviscerado emocionalmente por lo que habían compartido no significaba que Spock lo hubiera siquiera notado.

_Supongo que debería despejar su cama antes de que la vuelva a necesitar. _La amargura fue un poco difícil de tragar. Salió de la cama, la piel se le puso de gallina por el aire frío. Spock debía de haber ajustado la temperatura del cuarto a los estándares humanos. Abrazándose a sí mismo contra el frío y la soledad que estaban amenazando con aplastarle, Kirk empezó a buscar su ropa.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron. Spock entró, con una bandeja en sus manos. Él se congeló, pero Spock simplemente entró con calma, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Había calculado una oportunidad del 92.56 por ciento de que continuarías dormido hasta que volviera. Debí haber sabido que te niegas a comportarte de manera predecible.

Kirk, de verdad, no estaba de humor para la lógica.

- ¿Qué quieres? – espetó de mala manera, frotándose los ojos.

Era extremadamente consciente de cómo debía verse, de pie en frente de Spock con sólo sus calzoncillos y con marcas de la cama en la cara.

Spock puso la bandeja en la mesa que estaba cerca de él. Dos tazones de fruta y un plato de huevos, bacón y tostadas. Comida humana.

- Creo que hay una costumbre en la Tierra que dicta que uno está, normalmente, satisfecho de recibir alimento a la mañana siguiente mientras aún están en su cuarto. Estaba intentando cumplir con esa costumbre.

- … ¿Me estabas llevando el desayuno a la cama?

- Afirmativo.

Sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente.

Spock fue hasta él.

- Tienes frío – dijo, mientras, para asombro de Kirk, le envolvía con sus brazos la cintura; tan cálido, aún a través de las mangas, contra la piel desnuda de su espalda -. Había pensado que esta temperatura sería más cómoda para ti, pero no, aparentemente, si decides permanecer desvestido. No que me oponga a que permanezcas en este estado.

Kirk permaneció tieso dentro del círculo caliente de los brazos de Spock, muy confuso.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y qué hay de Uhura?

Spock pasó sus cálidas manos por su piel desnuda, suavizando la piel de gallina.

- Ya no estoy interesado en perseguir una relación sexual con la Teniente Uhura.

- Oh. – Kirk trató de procesarlo, pero las manos de Spock lo estaban distrayendo. – Y… ¿en quién _estás_ interesado?

- En ti.

Parpadeó.

- Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí. – Las manos de Spock se movieron hacia sus hombros, y entonces bajaron por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos. Entrelazó sus dedos, y después llevó sus manos unidas detrás de la espalda de Kirk, atrapándolo en un abrazo. – Debiste haberme dicho como te sentías.

El gentil regaño de Spock le hizo ruborizar. O quizá era estar atrapado en sus brazos. O ambos.

- Nunca pensé que tú también me quisieras. Quiero decir, incluso dijiste que el sexo conmigo no tendría importancia.

- Entonces los dos estábamos equivocados.- Spock le apretó más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para que el calor de su cuerpo empezara a fundir el frío y solitario lugar en el corazón de Kirk. – A pesar de tus sentimientos por mí, ibas a dejarme volver con la Teniente Uhura. Estoy impresionado por tu generosidad.

El rubor se intensificó.

- Se suponía que no verías mis sentimientos, ya sabes. Prometiste que sería una fusión superficial.

- Lo fue. – Spock dio un paso adelante, forzándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás. – Esos pensamientos estaban muy cerca de la superficie. – Otro paso adelante significaba otro paso atrás para él. – Estoy muy agradecido de que mi felicidad te importe tanto. Deseo reciprocarlo con mi consideración hacia la tuya.

Entonces dio un paso adelante otra vez y Kirk, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Me estás empujando hacia la cama.

- Tu observación es correcta.

- ¿Y qué quiere un Vulcano sin urgencias sexuales de James Kirk y una cama?

Spock soltó sus manos y lo empujó sobre el colchón, cayendo encima de él.

- Tus acciones de la noche pasada parecen haber acabado con la represión de mi naturaleza sexual, permitiéndome a la vez continuar con la represión de mis emociones.

- … Y una mierda.

Spock besó su cuello, enviando escalofríos por su columna.

- Tu escepticismo es lógico. – Una lengua caliente lamió el espacio recientemente besado. – Permíteme, - una mano acunó la parte trasera de su cabeza, su cabello entrelazado entre sus dedos, - demostrarte, - la otra mano de Spock estaba yendo furtivamente hasta sus calzoncillos, - la validez, - esa mano estrujó su culo, - de mi reclamo.

Ahora mismo, Kirk estaba jadeando.

- ¿Me estás reclamando? – consiguió decirlo sarcásticamente, incapaz de creer que Spock estuviera realmente ahí y realmente deseándolo.

Habría jurado ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de que un fuerte beso le quitara la respiración.

- Afirmativo – vino la réplica completamente seria y entonces su mundo se disolvió en calidez y placer.

Fin.

*** ***

_Sólo decir que me ha encantado traducir esta historia y que los reviews son muy, muy bien recibidos ^^._


End file.
